She Is Vana
by JediVana
Summary: They meet in Minas Tirith, He, an elven prince and she, a mortal of Royal birth. Niether of them knew what life would bring them under the fair skies of Middle Earth, but they didn't think love. [None of this is mine]
1. She is Vana

She Is Vàna

Foreword:

They met in Minas Tirith, he an Elven Prince and she a mortal of royal lineage. Neither of them knew what life would bring under the fair stars of Middle Earth, but they didn't think of love.

Chapter I

She is Vàna

King Elessar, or Aragorn to those close to him, was hosting a Midsummer festival in Minas Tirith and Legolas was delighted to join in the festivities. He brought along Gimli in hopes of distracting Aragorn's son long enough to talk with his father. Little did he know that his attentions would be captured by another.

Legolas stepped into the courtyard and was instantly tackled by Eldarion, Aragorn's son. Eldarion always loved when the elf visited, but was even more pleased when he saw Gimli trailing behind Legolas. He was able to get away long enough to greet his friend.

"Mellon Nin, so good to see you." Aragorn greeted pulling him into a hug.

"And you, Estel." Legolas answered. They exchanged news and pleasantries when Arwen joined them along with another. Legolas greeted her with a gentle hug and then turned to the new comer.

"She is Vàna," Arwen supplied.

He bowed and she curtsied. In taking her hand he kissed it and said, "My lady."

"My lord," her deep voice answered with a strange accent.

Legolas was surprised by her beauty. Her dark hair was short, barely reaching her chin. Her light eyes held an age that was well past her years. She was short as well; a little shorter than Arwen but she held he head in a regal fashion, like she was a practiced queen. He was quite taken with her.

Suddenly a small figure appeared between them and the moment was lost. Legolas heard Aragorn chiding Eldarion for interrupting.

"It is all right, Mellon Nin. He is just excited to see his uncle Legolas," he said never taking his eyes from her face.

Vàna smiled and then her own name was heard. "If you will excuse me my lords, lady," she said before moving off to the source of the call.

"Who is she? She is beautiful," Legolas remarked, struggling with Eldarion, who was trying to get Legolas to see something over the city wall.

"She is a visiting diplomat from a far off country," Aragorn answered.

"Then she will be leaving soon?"

"No, I expect not," Aragorn answered. "Her land is in turmoil and she is an exile. I fear that she will never be able to return home."

Legolas was saddened by this but for some reason elated. He wanted to learn more about her.

Legolas pulled away from Eldarion, who was then told off by Aragorn, followed her across the courtyard and asked for a dance. Her companion stifled a giggle but she gladly accepted.

"Aragorn told me of your country's plight. I am sorry," he said making conversation.

"There is nothing to be sorry about. My people did it to themselves. I am just glad that they exiled me so I don't have to watch their destruction."

"Is that not harsh to say of your homeland?"

"No, it is not, my lord. Not when they brought it upon themselves." She glanced around the courtyard and said, "This is a beautiful place but I hear it is nothing compared to the forests. I hear that you are from one of them."

"I am from the land of Greenwood, to the North."

"I even hear that you are the crown prince of your land."

"That is true though I wish it not."

"Why?"

"Because I have no desire to rule."

"That is a pity because from I have seen I think you would make a fine ruler."

He looked at her curiously. "When did you see that?"

She smiled. "I have sat in many councils with Aragorn much to the disdain of the members, but he finds my opinion, when needed, to be invaluable."

Legolas realized that he needed to change the subject before it turned to politics. "I have not heard the name of Vàna in many years and it was said about a lady that had passed beyond the seas long ago. It is high praise to be given the name of one of the Valinor. What is your family name?" Legolas noted that she suddenly looked uncomfortable, but before he could ask why the dance ended and Legolas was instantly engaged by Eldarion. Vàna smiled and went to talk to her friend, he watched her closely. Legolas suddenly wished that he knew the feelings that flooded his mind.

A/N: Here it is. The long awaited LOTR Fic. After months of trying to finish it, it is done. I hope you like it! (By the way this is only chapter 1)


	2. Love Grows

Chapter 2

Love Grows

Legolas was the door to the houses of healing. He was called there because something had happen to Vàna. In the months that Legolas was in Minas Tirith, they had grown close. Now he feared for her. He knew he saw a growing shadow in her eyes but dismissed it was homesickness. He knew that she feared for her homeland and wished to return but now that she was in the Houses of Healing he knew it was more than homesickness.

He inquired about her room and found out that Aragorn was with her. He knew then that it was serious if it needed the healing hands of the king.

Legolas came to the door and yet hesitated. He feared to go in. He didn't want to see what was on the other side of the door.

The door suddenly opened and a weary looking Aragorn was on the other side. "You better come in, Mellon Nin."

Legolas entered and stifled a gasp. Her left arm was bandaged and in a sling. He face was pale and taunt, like she was in pain.

"Her left shoulder was stabbed by a cursed blade. We have yet to find out what poison laced it, but for now we wait and hope she will pull through."

Through her fitful sleep words were heard. "Anakin… No… please…"

"She has been saying the same things for awhile now. Does this _Anakin_ have an meaning for you?" Legolas shook his head no. He had all he could do to stand there and watch while she suffered, not being able to do anything. Aragorn saw the anguish on his face and smiled sadly. "What have you found Mellon Nin?" Legolas looked at him not understanding. "Have you found love?" He couldn't answer.

Legolas went to visit her every day and each day he found her ever stronger. They never figured out what poison coated the blade but it seemed that her body rejected it. By the end of the week, color came back to her pale face. To the healers, although they only told the king, it seemed that she had the healing capabilities of an Elf, even though she was human.

They talked whenever he was there for that was all they could do; she was still too weak to walk. They talked for hours and often well into the night. They talked of Middle earth and it's people, of Legolas and his home, and they talked of the War of the Ring and of the hobbits (she seemed quite eager to learn about them), but whenever the conversation turned to her and her homeland, she was silent. One night Legolas couldn't stand it anymore and he pressed her.

"You kept muttering something in your sleep. A name, I think it was." Her eyes glassed over and he knew she didn't want to talk about it, but he pressed harder. "Who is Anakin?"

"I wish I could tell you, I truly do, but for me the grief is still too near." Tears started to fall form her face and Legolas chided himself for pressing. It was then that a nock was heard and Aragorn walked in checking up on her and Legolas left wanting to think about everything that had happened the last months.

Legolas did not go back for several days. He was mired in politics and trying to help Aragorn with a treaty with the remaining elves. Even though he was busy there wasn't a moment that he didn't think of her. He knew that she wanted to tell him everything but couldn't. When he finally did go back to the Houses of Healing he found out that she had been released and was living on the sixth level of the city, in the guest apartments set aside for delegates of the court.

He called upon her and they went for a walk among the people of the city not noticing or not caring about the stares they were receiving. Around midday they stopped for lunch in a small pub.

"Are you able to remember what gave you that wound?" Legolas asked after the meal was set in front of them.

She fingered the mug of ale in front her; the food untouched and asked. "Did Aragorn ask you to ask me that?"

He saw her frightened face and sat back in his chair. "He told that you remember a little of the night you received it, but, no, he did not ask me to."

She breathed a little easier. She looked around and saw that the only other person was the bartender. She leaned in close and started the story softly. "Aragorn was not being truthful. He knows exactly what happened that night because… because he was there." He didn't interrupt because she was finally talking about her past. "My first night in Middle Earth was the worst. I managed to get lost on my way to Bree. In my pursuit to find my way I fell upon three Hobbits being attacked by a foul Goblin. I stepped in the way of his blade and it pierced my left shoulder. The hobbits took me to Bree where we were met by Aragorn. If it wasn't for his healing hand I would have died." Legolas stared and Vàna shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

Legolas stopped in front of her door dreading this meeting. His father found out that he had been courting someone and he wanted to meet her. He wished to face the whole of Mordor before his father met any of his perspective spouses, not that they were many.

Vàna came to the door and laughed out loud at his sheepish stance. "What is wrong?"

"My father is coming for a visit."

"Is he here for the treaty?"

"No, not even a historic treaty like this one will bring him out of Greenwood. No, he is coming because he heard about us."

"Us?"

"Even though elves are immortal a father still hopes for a male heir," Legolas said. He could feel redness creeping into his pale face.

"An heir?" She asked, her cheeks also turning red. "Oh, Legolas, I…"

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted to warn you." He said moving away.

"No, Legolas, I do need to say something," she said stopping him. "We need to go and seek an audience with Aragorn. We have a lot to talk about."


	3. The Truth

Chapter III

The Truth

Aragorn met them in the courtyard of the palace. His advisors inquired about why Legolas and Vàna needed so desperately to interrupt council but Aragorn silenced them.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked pulling them near the white tree, the symbol of his kingship.

Vàna looked around nervously. "Can we talk somewhere else?"

Aragorn nodded. "My private quarters."

By the time they were settled Vàna had almost lost her nerve. She didn't want Legolas to know the truth.

"Vàna, what is wrong?"

"He wants to know the truth," she said gesturing to Legolas.

"Do you think he is ready?" Aragorn asked.

"You know him better than I do."

Aragorn sighed and turned to the elf in question, which didn't understand any of the conversation. "Legolas," he started. "Neither of us has been completely honest with you."

Legolas still didn't understand. "What don't I know?"

Vàna sighed. "Everything."

"You are not a diplomat then?"

A sad smile spread across her face. "No, I am not, but I am an exile of my own free will. I had to leave my home world to escape my tyrannical… my tyrannical husband."

"You are married?!" Legolas exclaimed.

Tears were coming to her eyes, angry tears. Legolas didn't know if she was angry with him or angry at a memory. "The man I married is dead and yet the body lives, barely. He betrayed me and tried to kill me. I want to forget him and everything about that life."

Legolas wanted to leave but she wasn't done. Aragorn stood aloof looking upon them both sadly.

"_Everything_ about that life?" Legolas asked.

Vàna sighed. "I must tell you everything for you to truly understand why I left." She sat next to the window and pulled her legs close. "I was elected queen at 14 and soon after I met a boy of 9, he would grow up to be my husband. We parted and 10 years later we met again. His childhood crush had not abated but grown. Our world was in turmoil and war was about to start. We married in secret, because marriage was forbidden to him."

"Is this Anakin your husband?" Legolas interrupted.

She nodded sadly and continued. "War was all around him, as was the darkness. The darkness took him and my husband died. Another took his place and that man tried to take my life. He almost succeeded. If it wasn't for his former mentor I would have died and thus our… children would have as well." She gasped at the look on his face and he realized he was angry, so very angry. Not only was she married but she was also a mother and she had left her children behind.

A hand appeared on his shoulder. "Control, Mellon Nin. She did not mean to deceive you. Please, listen." Silence ensued and Legolas nodded.

In a shaky voice she continued. "I knew that my children would be ever hunted by their father. Thus they were separated and I left feinting death. The only thing was I had nowhere to go. I was too well known. It was then that I found my family." Vàna looked to Aragorn to explain.

"You may wonder how she healed so quickly from near death. When she said she found her family she found you, she found Arwen, she found the Valar. She is elven."


	4. He Returns

Chapter IV

He Returns

Where Legolas found himself next he didn't expect. He gazed out over Pelennor Fields on the highest level of the city. He didn't remember how he got there but he didn't care. What mattered was the information he received. She was elven, but of highly diluted blood. It was worst than loving a human. His father would never allow it. Not that it mattered. She had ended it.

_Legolas looked at the door and didn't know what to do. Suddenly the door opened and her handmaid, Dormé, stood on the other side._

_"I'm sorry, my lord, but she has asked not to be disturbed."_

_"Will you tell her I came?"_

_"Of course."_

_Legolas left. He noticed her looking at him from the window upstairs. She moved away from it noticing his stare._

Legolas felt a hand on his shoulder and Aragorn said. "Are you all right, Mellon Nin?"

Legolas didn't know how to answer. He had his heart ripped from his chest and yet he was at peace. It was a strange feeling.

"Have you talked to her?"

He shook his head. "She wouldn't let me in." He looked out over the city, Osgiliath in the distance.

"Did you talk to her or to Dormé?"

"Her handmaid answered the door."

"What did she say?"

"She said that Vàna needed some time. She needed some time to think some things through."

Aragorn walked up beside him and looked out over the city. The sun was just setting behind them. "I see pain in your eyes, Mellon Nin. What do you feel?"

"I don't know, Estel." Legolas answered, tears in his eyes.

"If you truly love her you must fight for her. Just as I fought for Arwen." Silence enveloped them and Legolas did not notice him leave.

It was well after midnight when Legolas stood across from her door. He stood in the shadows watching the light dance on the walls of her room. After a few moments, or a few hours, the light was doused and Legolas turned to leave waiting for the light of day.

Suddenly a high-pitched scream pierced the dark night. Legolas turned back to her home and saw a strange red light from her window. Legolas bolted for the door and started pushing against it with all the strength he could muster. After a few precious moments the door gave way. By then another scream was heard that was reminiscent of the Witch King and the Nazgûl.

Dormé pointed up the stairs and Legolas soon found himself at her door with blades in hand. A strange sight met his eyes.

A strange young man was on the floor groping at his throat and writhing. Vàna lay across the bed all emotion gone from her face, her eyes clouded. Dormé pushed past him and whispered words Legolas didn't understand. Dormé turned from her, snatched a cylindrical object from the floor, and stuck it in her robes. Vàna's blue eyes cleared and she shrank away from the man fear in her eyes.

Legolas moved to comfort her when men swarmed the room taking the unconscious man to the Houses of Healing, but she shrank away from his hand, buried her head in her arms, and sobbed.

Legolas walked into Vàna's apartment looking for her. He hadn't seen her since that strange night when the man appeared. She wasn't home but Dormé said she was in the Houses of Healing, checking in on him. Dormé knew who he was but Legolas knew that she wouldn't tell him.

Legolas moved to go there when he heard trumpets. He looked out over the city and paled at the sight of his father's banner. He ran to Aragorn's court dodging in and out of people mingling in the city unawares at was about to happen. He arrived just as Aragorn was leaving to meet Thranduil. "Mellon Nin, you are just in time…" Legolas stopped and reflected on what was about to happen and a string of elvish curses escaped his lips. Aragorn looked at him in surprise and asked. "What is wrong?"

"The reason my father is here is not. I was about to call upon her."

Understanding, Aragorn said. "Do not worry; I will take care of it. Go to her."

Legolas nodded and ran to the houses as the sound of trumpets came closer.

After inquiring about what room he looked upon her still form. She was fast asleep. She looked like she was at peace but Legolas knew better. Trying hard not to wake her, he went over to the man lying unconscious. His sandy blonde hair fell to his shoulders in curly waves. He wore a dark glove over his right arm and a strange soft hum came from it. Vàna stirred behind him and sat up. "Legolas?"

He sat next to her and observed how she reacted. She looked uncomfortable but didn't move away from him. Against his better judgment he longed to hold her. He was caught off guard however when tears filled her eyes and she fell against him sobbing.

"I almost killed him!" He heard through her tears. "I don't know what happened but I almost killed him!"

Legolas knew there was more to this than she almost killed someone. "Who is he?" He already knew the answer but he wanted her to say it.

She bolted up and stared at him. Legolas could feel the anger returning to his eyes. "Legolas, you must understand that I thought he was dead. My sister sent me a letter telling me he was dead! I didn't know—"

"Who is he?" Legolas insisted.

Before she could answer, the man in question stirred and muttered strange words. Vàna stood and went to him, responding in the same language through her tears. Legolas could fell his anger boiling over and he left before anything could happen.

Aragorn found him in the training grounds taking his frustrations out on the archery target. By the looks of the target he had been there for some time. Legolas let another arrow loose and Aragorn flinched as it hit the target. "Legolas…" Aragorn started. He turned in mid-motion of picking up another arrow. "What happened?" Aragorn heard a few well-chosen curses as Legolas let another arrow loose. Aragorn placed a hand on his anchor arm and pushed it down. "What happened?" he asked softly.

"He came…" Legolas answered and pulled at the bowstring. Aragorn flinched as the arrow made contact.

"Who came?"

"Anakin," Legolas answered before walking up to the target and proceeded to pull out the arrows.

Aragorn watched him silently and cursed himself. He, Aragorn, Elessar, king of Gondor, brought his friend to this pain. He had hoped that he would be as happy with Vàna as he was with Arwen. "Legolas…" he started, trying to get his attention. " … Mellon Nin…" There was still no response. "GREENLEAF!" Legolas finally looked at him. "Why does this upset you so? They are over! He let her go. He allowed her to love again."

Legolas looked curiously at him. "What do you mean?"

"Before she left her sister gave a gift to her. The final gift from Anakin. Inside this gift was a packet of papers, letters of divorcement, allowing her if she lived to move on."

Legolas nodded, he thought he understood. "But now he is back to claim her…"

"No, I do not think so. There is more to this than we know. He paused and clamped his hand on Legolas' shoulder. "Come your father is waiting."

Legolas nodded and shouldered his bow and quiver of arrows.


	5. Deep Love

Chapter V

Deep Love

The meeting between Legolas and Thranduil couldn't have been tenser and in essence it couldn't have gone worse. It ended with Legolas angry and Thranduil storming out. They were sitting in Vàna's apartment, well Vàna was sitting, Legolas was pacing…

Vàna listened to him in silence trying to hide the small smile that was growing on her face. Then he dropped the bomb that whipped the smile right off her face. "Vàna, we are having dinner with him tomorrow night. I am sorry I couldn't get out of it no matter how hard I tried. He really wants to meet you." He looked at her sheepishly.

"Then I will have to be on my best behavior, won't I?" She moved to get up but he stopped her.

"Wait, Vàna, there is more." She waited and he knelt in front of her. He took her hands in his and said. "I want to apologize for the way I acted today. That was no way to treat you after everything that has happened. I am truly sorry." He waited, soon seeing a tear welling up in her eyes and that was the last thing he wanted to happen. "Please… don't cry…"

She looked at him and said. "That was the one thing that I wanted to hear from Anakin and the one thing he never said. Thank you."

Legolas took this response in silence then he smiled. "Then you are really over him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Aragorn told me about his gift to you." Legolas noticed her eyes light up. "Did you not remember?"

"No, I did not. So much has happened since then that I forgot. You have no idea how good this makes me feel." She stood and went to the window. Legolas didn't know what she was thinking. "Do you want to go for a walk?" she asked suddenly turning around.

He smiled. "Gladly."

The sun was setting as they walked the streets of the city and they soon found themselves on the seventh level over looking the valley. The sun was well behind the mountains, but they still did not move from the spot. Vàna drew close to him basking in the warmth of his body. Legolas wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close and they watched the moon rise. It was well after midnight when they decided to return to the warmth of her apartment where they sat by the fire talking until sleep claimed them.

Dinner couldn't have gone worse. The only thing that seemed to go well was how Vàna looked. Vàna wore a gown that was reminiscent of Arwen's elven gowns. Her hair was done in such a way that it appeared long and she spoke kindly and courtly to Thranduil. If she was a full-blooded elf he would have liked her but she wasn't and unfortunately he let her know it.

"So how old are you?" he asked taking a sip of the soup that was placed in front of him. Legolas almost spit his across the table.

Vàna smiled sweetly and answered. "A lady never reveals her age." Legolas could hardly breathe.

"I hear you are new to Middle Earth. Where are you from?" Thranduil asked looking at her over the spoon.

"A land far from here," she answered simply. Legolas couldn't eat anymore but didn't dare move.

"Have you ever been married?" Legolas paled at this question and looked closely at her.

Vàna didn't bat an eye when she answered. "Yes, but he died in the war that destroyed my home."

Thranduil looked over at Legolas, but didn't say anything. Legolas knew it was over.

Suddenly Vàna stood and looked straight at Thranduil, something she had avoided all night. "Look! I get that you love your son and you want what is best for him, but that does NOT mean that you have the right to tell him whom to love! So I am half-elven; what does it matter?! From what I understand the elves have left the shores of Middle Earth!"

"So you would have my son fade like his weak cousin, Arwen?" Thranduil roared.

"How DARE you call Arwen weak!" she yelled back. "She chose love of a man over her _duty_ to her people. What would you have done?" Thranduil flinched at this and Vàna lowered her voice. "For your information, I would have Legolas pass beyond the sea than fade in this world." A single tear fell from her bright blue eyes as she stormed away.

Legolas found her at their spot that overlooked the city. She was sitting with her back against the wall, her legs pulled against her body, her hair blowing in the wind.

"I am sorry, Legolas," she said as he sat next to her. Her voice was slightly muffled because she had her head buried in her knees. "I knew how important this dinner was to you. He probably tore me apart after I left."

"No, he did not," he said. She looked at him in surprise. "In fact, he paid you a compliment." She looked at him with confusion. "He said that you reminded him of my mother." Legolas' eyes became distant. "I was only an elfling when she left, passing beyond the sea. It was said that she was the only person ever to crack the icy shell that is my father." He looked straight at her. "He can pay no higher compliment." He realized then that their faces were close. Then with not thinking about it he kissed her. The kissed lasted for a few seconds before Vàna pulled away. Then it registered what he had done. "I am sorry, Vàna. I did not mean." He got up to leave.

"No, Legolas it is alright. Do not go." She stood and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. When she pulled away she laughed at his surprised look. He suddenly grabbed her around the middle and twisting her around in the air kissing her fiercely. They were both laughing by the time the kiss ended.

Five years later…

Legolas stood in the shadows of her quarters Dormé had just passed him going to hand her lady a letter, from whom he didn't know it wasn't until she exclaimed "Sola!" that he knew that the letter was from her sister. How letters went between worlds he didn't understand but it didn't matter because happiness had returned to her eyes.

Dormé had noticed him standing there and moved to tell Vàna. Legolas pressed his finger to his lips to silence her. She smiled but stayed silent and soon left to tend to other things.

Legolas winced as his wound hurt as he moved to surprise her, but he turned the pain aside. He had longed to see her as he journeyed to and fro for his father. It wasn't until he was wounded on one of those trips that he decided that enough was enough and he left his father not worrying about his reaction. It didn't matter anymore all he knew that he wanted to be there with her for the time that he had left in Middle Earth. He remembered when he left this last time. He had muttered something to her that became their pledge whenever he left for whatever the reason.

_Legolas stood outside her door holding her close. "I will only be gone for a few weeks." He said laughing at how tight she was holding him._

_"I know but every moment seems like a lifetime." She said stepping away._

_"I will love you forever and always, …" he said. " Never forget that."_

_She smiled sadly as he moved away allowing him to move to his waiting horse. "Forever and always…" she whispered._

He crept up behind her and in wrapping his arms around her she turned in surprise. "Legolas!" she gasped wrapping her arms around him. He stifled a grunt of pain as she hit the wound. He could feel blood dripping from the weak bandage he had wrapped around it. Suddenly he felt so very weak and numb. He suddenly fell to the floor and everything went black.

Legolas woke slowly and the first thing he knew was the pain. Then he heard the soft voice of Aragorn singing him back to the light. He opened his eyes to the bright light of the day and Aragorn sitting next to him.

"Steady, mellon nin," Aragorn murmured pushing him back against the bed.

"What happened?" he asked groggily.

"You had a nasty gash on your side. You lost a lot of blood. Now I must ask you the same question. What happened?"

Legolas lay there and a bewildered expression grew on his face. "I-I don't remember."

"You don't remember?"

"The last thing I do remember is the leaving feast back in Greenwood. After that nothing." Legolas knew it was a lie but he did not want Aragorn to know he had severed all ties to his father. It became too much for him.

Aragorn leaned back in the chair and contemplated the situation. The door opened suddenly and Vàna walked in. She bowed quickly to Aragorn, who returned it, before kneeling next to the bed. She took his hand and whispered. "How are you?"

"Better," he answered. "Now that you are here."

Aragorn smiled and left them alone. They hardly noticed him leave. Legolas' hand reached up and caressed her face. Her eyes closed and she smiled. "You are so beautiful," he said. Her eyes snapped open and the smile faded. "What?" he asked as she stood and went to the window.

"It always comes back to him," she said. "One of the last nights we shared he said that to me." There was a bitterness in her voice that Legolas knew wasn't directed at him.

"Whatever happened to him?"

"I managed to convince him to leave and never come back. I told him to move on." Legolas knew that what she said had more than the surface meaning. He had asked the healers that were in charge over him and they said that he had disappeared one night never to be found. It also seemed like he was never there in the first place. Legolas had to press them even to remember the strange man. She turned to him and a sad smile was on her face. "But I am done with him forevermore," she said kneeling again.

"Good because I want you for that time," he said pulling her close. He winced when she hit the wound but it didn't matter.

She laughed. "You did that yourself."

"I know but it was worth it to have you in my arms." In response she snuggled deeper. Then he remembered the letter that he watched her receive and after that many things came flooding back. "Who was the letter from?"

"Hmm?" she asked. "Oh! From my sister, Sola. She wrote to me to tell me that she received an unexpected visit from my children. It seems that they had searched long and hard for me and my family and their work paid off. She was going to take them to the lake country to show them our family cottage."

"You seem happy about this…"

"Oh! Legolas, how I long to see them, to talk with them, to tell them my story, their story actually. I want them to understand everything! But I know that my sister will do her best to quell their questions."

He felt her snuggle deeper and her speech became heavy with sleepiness. "You really scared me back there, Legolas. At one point I thought we had lost you. There was so much blood…"

"Do not worry, …" he whispered. " You are not going to get rid of me that easy."

She pushed against him hitting the wound full on. He grunted from the pain.

"You deserved that!" she said. Then she kissed him gently on the lips. "But you deserve that as well for not leaving me."

"Even if I did, know that I would have loved you forever and always, even through death itself."

She nodded as she slowly fell asleep. He stared at the stars outside his window and thought of his battle for her, … the blood split, and the memories lost but not truly forgotten. He fought back tears as he whispered into the darkness, "I will love you forever and always…"


	6. Forever Love

Chapter VI

Forever Love

The years passed and as did much of the Elven race. As the 100-year anniversary of Aragorn's reign drew near, the rest of Arwen's family passed beyond the sea, as did many of the elves of Mirkwood. Legolas was grieved when his father passed, but knew not that he would see him soon.

Legolas knew that he would find her sitting next to her favorite window reading her favorite book waiting for him to return from the planning meeting with Arwen, Aragorn and the council. They were planning the grand celebration of the reign of kings, more specifically Aragorn. It was Arwen's idea for the party and the people of Gondor received it with happiness. They wanted ever so much to thank Aragorn for bringing peace their land once more. Aragorn didn't like the idea but reluctantly agreed knowing it would make the people happy, as well as Arwen, and the only reason Legolas was in on it was to embarrass Aragorn, like him and the twins used to back when they were all young, well when Aragorn was young and they were younger.

Legolas walked in silence and stood in the shadows watching her read. He loved how the moonlight looked in her long dark hair. He would never forget, however, how she looked all those years ago when they first met with her hair short. He watched as her right hand unconsciously went to her left shoulder as if she was in pain. He didn't like the look in her eye but did not know how to ask her about it.

She suddenly looked up straight at him and a broad smile spread across her face. She jumped up and pulled him into a hug, all the pain gone from her eyes. He returned the hug kissing the top of her head. He cherished these moments as he fought against the pull of the sea.

"Are you all right? You're shivering," he said concern heavy in his voice. He pulled away to see her face.

She couldn't look him in the eye. "Yes, its just a lingering pain in my shoulder."

"Is that all?"

"Yes. How goes the party planning?" she asked pulling him close as they sat next to the window.

"Aragorn is as reluctant as ever but he is letting Arwen have her way."

"That maybe a good thing for Aragorn," she said leaning back against the wall and picking her book up.

Legolas laughed and said. "Yes. I highly doubt Arwen would let him get away with not letting her have everything." He was looking out the window that could see the sea in the distance and he felt her eyes on him.

"Are _you_ all right, Legolas? You seem distant."

He waved a hand dismissing the thought. "I am all right. I was just thinking."

"About the sea?"

He looked at her is surprise. "How did you know?"

She smiled. "The twins used to get that look in their eyes before they left for the Havens. Plus, Arwen hears the call every once in a while and is grieved when she can not answer it."

"I did not know you spent so much so much time with the twins."

"I had to find out stories about you somehow and Aragorn wasn't very forthcoming, and amazingly neither was Arwen."

"That actually explains a lot…"

"Are you sure?" she asked. After a few moments she laughed and Legolas breathed a little easier until she suddenly clutched at her left shoulder and screamed in pain.


	7. The End

Chapter VII

The End

Legolas never left her side as the healers looked for the problem. She lay on the bed writhing in pain. Aragorn couldn't get out the meeting that he was in but Arwen came to offer comfort where she could. It was almost midnight before Aragorn came and by then the healers had left unable to do anything for her. Legolas clutched at her hand as she tried to cope, wishing he could do more for her.

Aragorn looked over her and then pulled Legolas aside, Arwen taking his place at her side. Legolas could hear her singing softly in elvish to calm her.

Aragorn looked grave as he gazed at Vàna. "Estel?" Legolas asked. "What is it?"

"Mellon Nin, it is not good…"

"What isn't good?" Legolas asked, afraid of his answer.

Legolas could tell that Aragorn was choosing his words carefully. "Mellon Nin," he started. "She… Vàna… is fading…" Arwen's head shot up and Legolas felt his heart constrict.

"What?" he managed to ask. "What do you mean she is fading? How can she fade?"

"Mellon Nin, we don't understand everything about her. About her past, how she came to be here, but we do know that she has suffered greatly during her life and the wound she suffered upon entering Middle Earth was the final straw. Her body is finally striking back and it is killing her."

Legolas saw there were tears in Arwen's eyes as she struggled to keep her voice level in order to keep calm the now sleeping Vàna.

"Why now?" Legolas asked. "She has had th-that _wound_ for years, why now?"

Aragorn thought for a moment. "I do not know the answer but it may be because she found something she did not expect." He paused and Legolas looked at him. "She found love and that helped her to live again." He paused then said. "But now it changes and the thing that all men dread will happen."

Legolas struggled with his own emotions as he asked, "What is to be done?"

Aragorn answered gravely, "Stay with her. I don't know how long she has left." Aragorn grasped his shoulder but Legolas hardly noticed. He was too consumed with the thought of her passing.

Legolas sat in the window taking in the moonlight. Éowyn was in with Arwen and the conscious Vàna talking and laughing the night away. Éowyn and Faramir, as well as the Rohan Delegation, were in Minas Tirith for the celebration. They were there for a way of giving Legolas a break and lighten the mood that had descended on the Greenleaf household.

The three women laughed and talked well into the night. Vàna smiled more that night more than she had in many years.

Every once in awhile she would rub her shoulder and Arwen would look concerned.

The Festival started. Well-wishers of the Telcontar line drifted from the many games, alehouses and parties that populated the city. Legolas only went to them at the request of Vàna, trying to have fun. The only thing was he was ever on his mind.

Legolas watched as her life slowly ebbed away. She was bedridden from that day on. No matter how hard she tried she was not able to muster enough strength to walk their favorite path through the city. That is where Aragorn found him on that warm summer night. The festival was in full swing but Aragorn had noticed his dear friend was not among the throng of well-wishers. He wasn't even looking over the ever drunk Gimli. He was, however, looking over the busy city when he found him. The many lights and fires illuminating his tired face.

"How are you, Mellon Nin?" came Aragorn's voice breaking into his reverie.

"As well as can be expected, Estel," came his answer.

"How is she this evening?" Aragorn inquired.

"This was one of her better days. Although it amazes me that it has taken her so quickly. Until that night she seemed fine – "

"Seemed, yes, but she wasn't. She had been coming to me for help and pain relief, but there came a point when I couldn't help her anymore." Aragorn grasped his shoulder trying to offer some sort of comfort. "Do not grieve yet, my friend. She is not gone yet."

Legolas managed to muster a smile and Aragorn convinced him to participate in a drinking game with Gimli, if he wasn't already past his limit. He agreed, though grudgingly, the last time he did no one liked the conversations that occurred on Gimli's part. The image of little hairy women just did nothing for anyone.

The festival ended and Legolas was relieved now there was no excuse that kept him away from her and he knew that she wouldn't come up with one.

She was fading and fast. Arwen, Aragorn, and Gimli watched as Legolas fought for her to hold on. The wounds that were inflicted so long ago were taking their final toll, her life. Arwen was crying silently while Aragorn held her close. Gimli stood next to them wondering how this would affect his dear friend. Gimli knew that he loved her deeply with all his heart, he only hoped he would not lose him as well.

She stirred and Legolas asked them to leave. They honored his wish though reluctantly. The last sight was of Legolas gingerly kissing her hand, as she lay there pale and drawn looking.

"Legolas…" she whispered. " … I can feel the end coming…"

"No, please Vàna, no…"

"I see white shores and peace."

Legolas stifled a sob as he lay next to her pulling her close. The light was fading from her eyes as she whispered. "Legolas I want you to promise me that you will sail, that you won't follow me into death. Promise me!"

He wanted to lie and say that he didn't care but he knew that he wouldn't be able to. "I promise."

She smiled, her eyes closed. "Good."

"Vàna…" he whispered into the ever-going darkness.

"Hm?" she whispered back, her voice weak.

"I love you forever and always," he said the tears falling freely down his face.

"And I you, Meleth Nin, forever and always," she responded before drifting off into a peaceful forever sleep.

Legolas heard the door open a few moments later to see the tear stained face of Arwen and the grief stricken faces of Aragorn and Gimli.

He looked upon her peaceful pale face before saying "She is gone."

Arwen fell into Aragorn's arms sobbing, tears growing in his own eyes. Gimli walked up to grasp Legolas' shoulder. While holding back a sob he said. "She will be honored. She was a kind and loving person who suffered beyond any of us could understand. She is finally at peace."

"No truer words have ever been spoken," Aragorn said. "She has a place in the tomb of the royal family."

Legolas grazed his fingers across her now cold face before nodding.

20 years later…

Legolas felt the sea wind gentle caress his face. He could hear Gimli behind him complaining of seasickness. He smiled sadly. He was finally making the final journey that he promised Vàna he would, with Gimli by his side. Aragorn had died the week before and Arwen had gone to the Goldenwood to make her final journey, with Eldarion taking his father's place as king. Nothing was holding him in Middle Earth any longer.

He thought he heard the sweet singing of his people, the mist of the sea blocking his vision. Suddenly it parted and he saw the beautiful, white shores of the undying lands. He heard Gimli gasp behind him at the sight.

"Yes, my friend. We're home."

"It's not that, Legolas," he said pointing to the dock. "Look who is waiting for you."

Legolas watched the dock, at the pale figure that was waiting there. "Its not possible…" he whispered.

Her dark hair whispered in the sea wind as the ship landed. Her face lit up as he jumped from the ship, Gimli being helped off by others that had waited. She jumped into his arms and he pulled her close. "How is this possible?" he asked.

"My choice was made," she answered. She pulled him off the dock to the waiting crowd. "Welcome home, Meleth Nin," Vàna whispered in his ear as he greeted his mother, father and friends.

He was finally at peace.

The End

5


End file.
